A Supposed Week of Yullen Fandom
by Sora Ryuuzaki
Summary: Why are there only six days for Yullen week? I don’t know, but this is one of the dedicated entries. T for safety! A six-chapter story starting with Doll.
1. Intro to Yullen Week

A Supposed Week of Yullen Fandom

-

-

-

"Hey, Kanda." A pale hand playfully nudged a man with long hair.

"What do you want, bean sprout?" The man glanced back at the offending hand, obviously irritated.

Allen shifted in his seat. "Why are there only six days of Yullen week? Isn't a week technically seven days?"

Rolling his eyes, Kanda shut the book he had been pretending to read and practically slammed it onto the floor. "Hell if I know, bean sprout," he grumbled irritably. "I wasn't in charge of this damn Yullen week crap."

"Hey-- Kanda!" the younger boy called as his lover stood up and walked away. "Where are you going?"

Glancing over his shoulder, the older of the two replied, "Into the bedroom. Are you coming?"

With a smile, Allen nodded and tagged after his lover.

"... I'll be expecting this every day of the week, you know," Kanda said matter-of-factly as he shut the door behind him.

Allen blanched, reaching for the door that was already locked, and the key long forgotten.

-

-

-

Well, here it is. Yullen week has finally arrived!

This is just an intro 'cause I might not be able to post the first chapter tomorrow xD;; Sorry if I can't in advance.

Even though it's not technically a "week", I hope you all enjoy :D

Sora Pwns x3


	2. Doll

A Supposed Week of Yullen Fandom

Summary: Why are there only six days for Yullen week? I don't know, but this is one of the dedicated entries.

Warnings: There may be OOC-ness, and a small amount of cursing and illegal activity to come ;D

-

-

-

**Puppet**

-

-

-

The quiet halls of Black Order Academy suddenly burst into a bout of noise and upheaval as the bell signaled the order for all students to drop what they're doing and bolt out of their current classrooms.

Two of the last to leave Mr. Komui Lee's Mechanics class were sophomores Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee, the eccentric teacher's favorite student and sister.

"Lenalee, can't you tell Komui to give us a different project?" Allen groaned as he trudged out of the door.

His best friend smiled. "Well, it's not _that_ bad, Allen," she said optimistically. "It's just making dolls. It's not that bad, you know.

He frowned at Lenalee. "What kind of _mechanics_ class makes dolls? Puppets, I can understand because you can make them move with mechanics, but honestly, Lenalee? Dolls?""

"Apparently, we do," she shrugged. "And at least it's a doll that can be anything—you can stick cat hair on a tennis ball, draw two dots on its forehead, and call it Hall Monitor Link, for all brother Komui cares."

Lenalee glanced around anxiously as the blonde hall monitor, overhearing her reference, gave her a glare.

"But still," her best friend persisted, "it's a horrible idea for a project. Why can't we just build something?"

Two other figures came up behind them. Someone scoffed, and without turning around, Allen knew exactly who it was. The teen gave an annoyed sigh before rolling his eyes and turning around.

Senior Yuu Kanda gave him a disdainful glare. "For once, we agree on something, bean sprout," he grunted.

"It's Allen," the white-haired teen corrected pointedly. "And of course you think it's a horrible idea—everything is horrible in BaKanda's opinion."

"What was that, damn bean spr—"

His classmate, Lavi, latched onto his arm. "Really? I didn't think it was that bad of an idea, though it does seem a bit irrational for a mechanics class." Pausing for a moment, Lavi pressed a finger to his lips in thought. Suddenly, he asked, "Hey, Yuu-chan, how 'bout I do a doll of you? I can get one of those little girl dolls and—"

"Shut up, stupid rabbit!" Kanda hissed, trying to shake the senior off his arm. "And no, I don't want a damn Barbie made to look like me!"

Lenalee comforted the redhead as he moped in the corner. "Come on, Lavi; let's go to your next class…"

Giving a light shrug, Allen started his way to the next class—algebra 2. He could hear Kanda's muffled footsteps, and didn't bother to protest the action; after all, the two had the class together.

In reality, though he often acted the opposite, Allen respected the stoic senior. Though Kanda had the attitude and mentality of a two-year-old whose favorite candy just got snatched away, he had an admirable report card (even though his classes were far from outstanding; only one honors class and no A.P.s) and an athletic ability that even Roger Federer or Kobe Bryant **(1)** would recognize as superior.

Without looking back, he asked pleasantly, "So, BaKanda, what are you going to do for your project?"

There was a gentle snort behind him, and Allen couldn't help but smile.

"Don't tell me the insufferable prick has no idea what he's going to do…" he taunted, giving the older teen a smirk over his shoulder. The haughty grin only grew as the white-haired teen noted the signs of anger slowly making themselves known on the senior's face.

"You'll do well to shut up, bean sprout," the teen hissed.

Allen turned around to face him as they stopped in front of the bathrooms. "Or you'll do what, BaKanda?"

The older teen hesitated for a moment, glancing around at his surroundings. Allen retreated just a bit; he had expected the other to snap right back. He let his guard down slightly, thinking he had won, and began to start walking again.

A jerk on the collar of his shirt stopped Allen, and he couldn't help a startled yelp as Kanda Yuu shoved him into the girl's bathroom.

A group of girls who were inside were witness to his thrown entrance. There was a moment of silence before the girls' screams filled the halls. A death threat to Kanda Yuu accompanied them.

After being thoroughly beaten and tossed out of the bathrooms, Allen crawled into his algebra 2 classroom and gave the older man the most spiteful glare he could muster, and was shocked when the other brushed it aside like lint off his sleeve.

Suddenly, the best idea struck Allen. He'd get revenge on the insufferable prick and do his mechanics project at the same time.

_I'm making a voodoo doll of Kanda._

**-**

**-**

**-**

So there you have it. For Yullen week, I threw the topics in any which-way and decided to make a story—starting with "doll" because I couldn't think of anything but voodoo dolls of Kanda xD;;

I'm not sure if other writers are giving you guys the topics, but here are mine in order of how I'm doing them: Doll, Prank, Date, Night Out (I can assure you, this one will be fun :D), Misunderstanding, and Games. They're all chapters of the same story, and this one's just an introduction to them all. Nothing really happens here except an exaggeration of the bean-sprout-BaKanda relationship.

**(1)** You all know Kobe Bryant of the Lakers, right? MVP for 2008 men's basketball? Mmhm. Really athletic. And Roger Federer was the world's #1 tennis player for four-and-a-half years, and during those four-and-a-half years, he was never once demoted from his rank. He was so superior over everyone else… and then he got mononucleosis and Rafael Nadal snatched his place (DARN YOU, NADAL D: The Fed's #1!). Either way, both men are very, very athletic.

Reviews are greatly appreciated :D

Sora Pwns x3


	3. Prank

A Supposed Week of Yullen Fandom

Summary: Why are there only six days for Yullen week? I don't know, but this is one of the dedicated entries.

Warnings: There may be OOC-ness, and a small amount of cursing and illegal activity to come ;D

-

-

-

**Prank**

-

-

-

"Hey, Allen," Lavi grinned, whispering quietly as the two chatted in the library. The white-haired teen frowned. He knew that look—it was the "let's-mess-with-Kanda-and-get-killed smirk that seemed to accompany every occasion without fail. "How 'bout we play a prank on ol' Yuu-chan?"

Rolling his eyes, Allen scoffed. "A prank? On Kanda? What would that be? You've gone through all of them already—from hijacked bank accounts to putting a bucket of water on his door."

The redhead chuckled nervously. "Well… the bank account thing didn't really go too well," he admitted. "Yuu-chan could've gotten me in jail… I think it would have been better than what actually happened…"

Allen rolled his eyes again as Lavi shuddered in disgust.

"So anyway," Lavi continued, shaking off his previous fear, "would you like to join me? You know you'd like to get back at Kanda."

"It depends," Allen sighed at last, sliding into the seat next to his friend. "How exactly are you going to do it?"

Lavi's emerald green eye brightened with excitement. "So, Allen, you remember your voodoo doll, right?"

"Yeah…" Allen nodded hesitantly.

He'd gotten an A+ with the voodoo doll of Kanda despite the knife wounds all over the doll's body; something he was rather proud of. The wounds, that is; not the A+. After the older teen had pushed him into the girl's bathroom, the voodoo doll had accumulated so many stabs that there was hardly any stuffing left inside. Even still, Allen continued to puncture it by posting it on a dartboard and aiming for the heart.

"Let's put a million of those in his room!"

Sighing, Allen stood up and walked to a shelf. "Honestly, Lavi, I expected something better from you," he murmured sadly.

"Hmm. Fine; tough crowd…" Silence returned among the two as Lavi pended another possible prank. "I've got it!" he cried.

Allen turned to face him once more, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Allen, you can pretend to be his boyfriend for a month, and then dump him!"

"DENIED."

The white-haired teen turned away, a light blush on his cheeks. A date? With _BaKanda_? Was Lavi crazy, or did he want him to die?

"Please, bean sprout?" Lavi whined, tugging at the younger teen's sleeve and shooting him the kicked-puppy look.

Rolling his eyes once more with a hefty sigh, Allen pulled Lavi up.

"Fine," he hissed. "But if Kanda doesn't accept my offer for the date or being his boyfriend for the month, then you're paying the price."

"I'm sure Kanda will accept," Lavi said suggestively. "I think Kanda really likes you," he added in a light tone.

"Really, now, Lavi," Allen sighed. "What makes you think that?"

"Yuu-chan told me himself!"

The white-haired teen rounded a bookshelf, rolling his eyes once more, but stopped when he collided with someone's chest.

"Che. Watch where you're going, bean sprout."

Allen frowned. "It's Allen, retard."

Lavi perked up in his seat. "Ah! Speak of the devil! Yuu!"

"Shut up, stupid rabbit!" Kanda hissed rather loudly, earning the three scores of silencing hisses from the rest of the library's occupants.

Though he did flinch for a second, Lavi didn't back off. He bounded towards where the two were standing still, and chorused softly, "Yuu-chan, bean sprout-chan has something he wants to say to you~!"

"No, I don't," Allen sighed.

Still curious, Kanda raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Ignoring Allen's objection completely, Lavi latched onto his best friend's arm and cooed, "Yuu-chan, bean sprout-chan wants to be your boyfriend!"

Both Allen's and Kanda's faces froze. Sensing the murderous aura arising between the two, Lavi ducked out of the room and fled as fast as his feet could take him—but not before whispering to Allen, "Make sure he accepts! The prank must go on~!"

Scratching his head awkwardly after Lavi's departure, Allen chuckled lightly and coughed once, tracing circles with his feet the way he had seen girls who confessed their feelings to him. "Ummm… about that…"

"Che." Kanda pivoted on his heels to stride out of the library, but stopped after a few steps. Turning around once more, he glared daggers at Allen before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm picking you up on Saturday night. Got that, runt?"

He strode robotically out the library door, leaving a stunned bean sprout rooted to the spot.

-

-

-

Okay… so this one wasn't very eventful, except for the establishment of the Yullen relationship. But no worries! It gets better… I hope.

I'm connecting all of the topics, so they'll all be in the same universe. For Night Out, though, I'm speeding into the future (because they're drinking xD), and then it'll stay sped up (does that make sense…?).

Anyway, hope you enjoy the rest of Yullen week! :D

Sora Pwns x3


	4. Date

A Supposed Week of Yullen Fandom

Summary: Why are there only six days for Yullen week? I don't know, but this is one of the dedicated entries.

Warnings: There may be OOC-ness, and a small amount of cursing and illegal activity to come ;D

-

-

-

**Date**

-

-

-

Allen paced worriedly across and back the front of his apartment parking lot. Finally sitting down with a sigh, he put his face in his hands and gave a large sigh. What was he going to do? Kanda was going to pick him up in a few minutes to go on a _date_. A date, with Kanda, of all people! What the hell was he thinking?

Oh, yes. It was all for the sake of a prank—a prank that Lavi decided to play on Kanda. But the question was, would it really work the way the two had intended it to? As far as Allen was concerned, the plan would crash and burn before it even got air. But here he was, already a thousand feet into the air, and he was scared to come back down, or even go any higher than he already was.

"Don't let Yuu-kun find out about our prank, okay, bean sprout?" Lavi had chanted over and over. "If you do, we're both dead!"

A sleek, black car entered the lot, the bright white lights directly hitting Allen's face. The younger teen flinched at the light, but jerked up when the occupant of the car slammed the horn. It was the Kanda-asshole.

He ran up to the front seat next to Kanda—a personal favorite seating of his, no matter who the driver—and opened the door. Sure enough, Kanda gave him a glare, but with a tone of surprise, he noted that the glare was shy and awkward, and just a tad embarrassed. The older teen glanced away as Allen slid in.

"Good evening, Kanda," Allen said, a little flustered. He had no idea of what he was to say, and was anxious, to say the least.

A weak snort was his reply.

Kanda drove the two out of the parking lot at a quick speed, but Allen didn't pay much mind—most people didn't follow parking lot speed limits, anyway. But when they hit the highway and Kanda began to push fifty miles an hour… well, that was when Allen began making a protest.

"Kanda, slow down!" he cried, hanging onto the handle on the side. "You're twenty-five miles over the speed limit!"

"Che," the other snorted, rolling his eyes with a small smirk. "I don't get caught speeding, bean sprout."

A police siren sounded behind them, and Allen caught glimpses of flashing lights. "K-Kanda," he stuttered. "The police!"

The older teen glanced quickly at the boy next to him before curtly saying, "Whatever I say, shut the hell up."

Almost immediately, Kanda slammed the brakes, pulling over by a high school. The policeman—on a motorcycle, motioned for the Japanese teen to roll down the window. "Hey, sir, you do know you were twenty-seven miles an hour over the speed limit, right?"

Peeling his eyes away from the driver's window in front of him, Kanda glared at the policeman with more malice than he glared at Allen. The poor man, in his mid-thirties, flinched, his eyes going wide at the sheer intensity of the glare.

"No, I did not know," Kanda drawled sardonically. "I won't do it from now on if you leave me alone." The Japanese man glared even more harshly at the policeman, and Allen noted that he looked as if he was going to wet his pants.

"G-g-g-go a-a-he-ahead," the poor man stuttered. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry for s-stopping you, s-s-sir. Have a g-good a-afternoon. I-I mean, evening. H-Have a good evening, s-sir."

As the two drove away, Allen sighed gratefully, leaning back into his seat. He pried his fingers loose from their death grip on the car's armrest. "Are you crazy, Kanda?!" he gasped, eyes closed still.

A tone of amusement was in the older man's voice. "Just as crazy as you, stupid bean sprout."

"So where are going now?" Allen asked tiredly. "Jail?"

"Che. Even I know that's a horrible excuse for a date, bean sprout." Raising a curious eyebrow, the white-haired teen turned to glance at the driver, who had a triumphant smirk on his face. "We're going to an all-you-can-eat buffet."

-

He had to admit—even though this had originally been his idea, Kanda was, by no means, ready to accept seeing Allen inhale as much food as he did while they were in the buffet. He wasn't sure it was even possible.

"Allen-chi isn't a human being," Lavi had said once.

Never before had Kanda been so aware of this truth.

He was so aware now that the Japanese had lost his appetite after the first five minutes of watching his date simply gasp in as much as—if not more than—his weight in various steaks and the like. As a result, the stoic senior had decided to just sit back and wait until his underclassman decided to say something.

A half hour after the senior's resolution was when Allen finally realized that Kanda wasn't saying nor eating anything at all. He put down what must have been his 40th plate and stared blankly across the table, studying the handsome face that had captured many female hearts… the opaque, sapphire eyes, staring at something distant, that were so…

The aforementioned eyes snapped to glare into Allen's silver ones. Shocked by the sudden movement, the younger teen flinched backwards and almost fell of his chair. He felt his face heat up with embarrassment, and only warmed up more when he heard the other teen chuckle at him.

"Che. What are you looking at, bean sprout?"

He slid his eyes warily to meet Kanda's. They were serious, as usual, but a hint of amusement glinted mischievously in the deep sapphire hue. The older teen's lips were twitching at the corners in a hint of a smile.

"N-nothing except your hideous face, BaKanda," Allen snapped, a little more embarrassed than he would have liked.

"Is that so?" Kanda drawled, obviously unconvinced.

The two sat in silence, neither willing to say anything to the other. Allen shuffled nervously; he didn't want to be here. He really didn't. Everything was so _awkward_, and he had no idea what to say. He could feel the sweat trickling down the sides of his face, but didn't dare to lift his hands up to wipe them away lest Kanda would snap at him.

Kanda's unimpressed demeanor wasn't helping, either. Sitting back in his chair, arms and legs crossed, the older teen merely glared at his underclassman, staring the boy down with unmoving sapphire eyes. The reason as to why this kid would even go on a date with him was still unknown to the senior, but he didn't particularly mind, seeing as he was somehow attracted to this damn distraction of a bean sprout. If anything, he'd peg it to be the rabbit's fault. With a small grimace, Kanda told himself it was a bad idea to tell the damn, frivolous animal-at-heart of a teenager that in the first place.

Noting the change in his date's countenance, Allen sank further into his seat, wanting nothing but to simply wither away into dust if it meant never having to face Kanda again. He finally straightened in his seat, taking a deep breath. It was about time that this awkward silence ended, he decided.

"So, Kanda," he began, his voice a little more hoarse than he would have liked. He began to lose his nerve when those sapphire eyes began to narrow just the slightest bit, but cleared his throat and was about to begin again when Kanda interrupted him.

"Why the hell are you here if you don't want to be here, bean sprout?"

Allen blinked, his fingers absently clenching and loosening under the table. "I-I don't… know what you're talking about," he admitted.

Rolling his eyes, Kanda leaned forward and grabbed Allen's chin. The underclassman stiffened under his touch, and that made the senior's lips twitch into a wry smile. "… Heh," he snorted. "I bet this was the damn rabbit's idea."

Determined to veer the conversation in a direction away from the prank, Allen blurted, "Do you really like me?"

Now it was Kanda's turn to freeze. He recovered from it quickly, though, and leaned back in his seat with a smirk, re-crossing his arms. "Che. Who would like a stupid bean sprout like you? A retard."

Allen nodded sadly, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I see."

_Why am I depressed?_ He chided himself, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. _It's not like I wanted him to like me._

"… so I guess that makes me a retard," Kanda added, glancing away from Allen, who glanced up at the senior.

A smile he couldn't control bloomed across Allen's face. _Good,_ he told himself. _Now Lavi's plan can keep going._

"What about you?" the senior pressed.

Allen glanced at his upperclassman and propped his chin onto his hand. The smile that had faded now threatened to twitch its way across his face once more as he glanced Kanda and replied.

"… I guess I do, too."

-

-

-

I think this was the hardest chapter for me to write yet. I wanted to hurry up and get to the complete Yullen relationship, but it had to make sense… and I don't think it does, still, but ehh. Whatever. xD;;

Hooray for illegal activity! But I wouldn't recommend doing what Kanda did, though xD That stuff only happens in manga… and fanfictions.

Reviews are greatly appreciated :D

Sora Pwns x3


	5. Night Out

A Supposed Week of Yullen Fandom

Summary: Why are there only six days for Yullen week? I don't know, but this is one of the dedicated entries.

Warnings: There may be OOC-ness, and a small amount of cursing and illegal activity to come ;D

-

-

-

**Night Out**

-

-

-

_Oookay. So here, we're going into the future—a bit farther in from the rest of the topics so far. The reason why is because I originally wrote this one first—and this one includes drinking. After that, I went back and thought, "What the hell am I going to do with doll?"_

_So I decided to connect them. Until now, they were all in high school. Now, only Lenalee and Allen are still in college (they're both 21 now) while Kanda and Lavi are (correct me if I'm wrong) 24._

-

-

-

_Sunday, May 31__st_

"So, Yuu-chan, _moyashi-_chan, how 'bout a GNO?" Lavi inquired, leaning against the counter of the diner where Allen worked. Kanda was seated next to him, keeping a vigilant watch on his self-proclaimed property.

Allen shot him a confused look. "GNO? Isn't that a Girl's Night Out?" he asked warily, shelving cleaned plates and bowls. He took his hands from the shelves and leaned curiously on his elbows. "Last time I checked, we weren't girls, Lavi."

"No, silly!" Lavi laughed. "It's Gay's Night Out!"

"… As tempting as it would be to say that you were, you're not gay, stupid rabbit," Kanda hissed. "You're going out with Lenalee. And as far as I'm concerned, she's a girl," he pointed out spitefully, raising a cup of water to his lips.

The redhead pouted. "But you guys are gay, and I must admit, at one point I was gay for Yuu-chan here."

Suddenly, Kanda slammed his cup against the counter so harshly that water spilled around his hands and spit the water in his mouth at the thing which happened to be in front of him—which, at this time, was the unfortunate Allen Walker.

Disgusted, his boyfriend snapped, "What the hell was that for, BaKanda?" He wiped his face with napkins from the metal dispenser.

"Shut up, bean sprout," Kanda grumbled, wiping his mouth with the edge of his sleeve as he leaned over the counter.

Lavi couldn't help but grin. "Well, bean sprout—"

"—the name's Allen."

"—anyone would have been surprised if their best friend had just told them that they were gay for their best friend at one point in time. Yuu-chan's reaction was only natura—aaah!" Lavi cried as Kanda kicked him off the chair he had been sitting on. From the floor, he crowed, "Yuu-chan! How inhumane!"

Kanda rolled his eyes and stood up. "Don't include me in any of your stupid GNO ideas," he growled and started to leave.

"Eh? Yuu? Are you leaving? We were going to have a drinking fest during our GNO!" Lavi called.

"What do you mean, 'we', Lavi?" Allen snapped. "Ah, Kanda!" Suddenly remembering something, he ran around the counter and grabbed Kanda's sleeve. Startled, the older teen looked back to see Allen's smiling face. Sheepish, he turned away from the younger teen and grunted.

"Che. What do you want, bean sprout?"

The boy frowned. "It's Allen, you retard." He blinked, and the frown disappeared, replaced by the bright smile. "Anyway, it's your birthday soon, right? We might as well go out on that night, since Lavi's offering to pay."

"When did I say that?!" the redhead crowed indignantly.

"Shut up, Lavi; you're going to pay, like it or not." Ignoring the sudden interjection, Allen continued to grin. "So… how about it, Kanda? It'd be fun," he added, tugging on the older teen's sleeve.

Kanda rolled his eyes, but sighed. All he had wanted to do on his damned day of birth was sit at home… have some food… maybe rape the bean sprout, if he felt like it… oh; but that might not be such a good idea, because the bean sprout would fight back and call rape, even though he knew that he liked it… but now that the bean sprout was pestering, Kanda figured that he might as well go out on that stupid Gay's Night Out and get him drunk.

"All right," he relented at last.

Allen's face lit up with excitement; like a child who had been allowed to go to his friend's birthday party. "Good," he approved, containing his happiness. Quickly, the younger teen glanced up at the clock. "Since you have to go work, we'll get the details down for you, okay, Kanda?"

"Whatever floats your boat," he sighed as he headed out the door, brushing past empty tables and kicking in stray chairs.

"Ah—Bye, Kanda!" the bean sprout called after him.

Kanda heard a distinct chuckle—the stupid rabbit—and heard him say, "What, no cheesy 'I love you's or 'have a good time at work's from the wife?"

"Shut up, Lavi!"

He couldn't help but let a little smirk on his face. Oh, he was going to have a good time at work… planning the bean sprout's demise.

-

_Friday, June 5__th_

"So, Lavi, what are you getting Kanda for his birthday?"

Lavi chuckled over dinner with his girlfriend. Grinning, he leaned back in his seat, fingering his wine glass carefully in a rather poor attempt at imitating Marian Cross, Allen's former guardian.

"Oh, you'll see." He took a tentative sip of the red liquid, made a face to show his distaste, and hastily set the glass down on the table, coughing to the side of the table. He glanced up at his girlfriend. "That stuff tastes _horrible_, Lenalee," Lavi whined. "How do you drink so much of it?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed. "It's an acquired taste, Lavi. But anyway, did you forget Kanda's birthday again?"

A playful emerald eye turned up in amusement. "Well… no, I remembered. But Yuu-chan's present takes a lot of careful planning and plotting to be able to procure—it takes meticulous arrangement. I've been working on it since high school, actually. It's been a fun ride, getting it to him, but now, it's time to deliver the entire package."

"… You're going to do something to—" Lenalee began.

"Shh!" Lavi hissed, pressing a finger to her lips, glancing around anxiously. "We don't want to spoil it for the readers, Lenalee dear."

She rolled her eyes as she slapped his hand away. "What readers? It's not like this is a fanfiction or anything."

"You never know, Lenalee," Lavi said, nodding sagely. "You never know. But at any rate, I wish you could be there to see Yuu-chan's face when he gets his present." With a vicious grin, he added, "I'm sure he'll be positively ecstatic. After all, it's everything he wanted on a silver platter."

-

On Saturday, June 6th, Allen, Lavi, and Kanda met outside the diner. Allen was the first to be there, since he worked there on weekends, and Lavi had hitched a ride with the unwilling Kanda.

"So where are we going?" Kanda grunted.

Lavi walked a few paces, his eye scanning for the place. "Over there," he pointed, a light grin on his face.

Allen slapped his hand against his forehead. "Lavi, I thought you said we weren't going to go there…!"

Kanda frowned. "… A bar?"

"Come on," Lavi urged. "It'll be fun!"

When the two stepped into the bar, the stench was horrible. It reeked of sweat, beer, and men who desperately needed a shower. Immediately after stepping in, both Kanda and Allen pivoted on their heels to attempt to escape. Lavi, however, had anticipated this and caught them by the collar of their shirts, effectively dragging the two in and choking them at the same time.

He tossed the two onto a pair of seats next to each other and decided to sit next to Allen rather than Kanda because he was sure that the latter would chop off his head in a matter of seconds.

"We're going to have a drinking contest!" Lavi cheerfully announced. "Bartender! Give us all seventeen shots!" To the other two, he continued, "The one who can drink the most shots while still staying sober wins!"

Allen gave him a wary look. "Lavi, I don't drink," he said slowly. "I don't want to do this, Lavi…"

"Che. Are you backing out from a challenge, bean sprout?" Kanda smirked haughtily, taking one of the small cups when the tender brought them up. "Or are you just afraid that you'll lose to me?"

The younger teen glared. "Fine," he snapped. "Watch, and don't cry when I drink those seventeen shots and am still sober. You're lucky I turned twenty-one in December," he muttered, "or else I wouldn't be here."

Each took one shot and, at Lavi's count of three, all dumped the beer into their throats. Allen almost gagged; he hated the smell, taste; even the sight of beer because of his traumatizing guardian. Shuddering, he swallowed. When he glanced to his right and saw Kanda still fresh and easy, Allen frowned and reached for the next shot, hastily dumping the liquid down his throat.

He didn't know when the beer started to taste good, or when it started burning his throat. All he knew was that suddenly, everything seemed as if it were spinning. Allen frowned; he knew that wasn't the case. Or was it?

Kanda and Lavi couldn't help but smirk as they watched Allen down all seventeen shots and practically fall asleep over the bar's counter as he got incredibly drunk. Both were on their sixth shot, and both were still completely sober.

"Well, there you go, Yuu-chan," Lavi grinned. Kanda looked up at him, confused. Gesturing towards Allen, he explained, "There's my birthday present for you, Yuu-chan. The bean sprout, ripe for the picking." Shrugging, he added, "I don't know how long he'll stay drunk, though, so you'd better hurry."

Raising a curious eyebrow, Kanda shifted the bean sprout into his arms bridal-style and smirked. He'd thank the rabbit later.

What was more important was making good use of his birthday present.

"Have fun, Yuu-chan!"

As Kanda shifted the weight in his arms again, Allen curled up against him, brushing his fingers lightly against the older teen's chest. Slowly, but surely, a triumphant grin spread across Kanda's face.

Oh, he'd definitely have fun tonight.

-

-

-

MUAHAHAHAHAAAA. YOU DO NOT BELIEVE HOW MUCH I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO YULLEN WEEK. –cackles-

It was so depressing; I got into Yullen _the day that Yullen week '08 ended._ –pounds table with fist- D: Talk about bad timing, right?

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Sora Pwns x3


	6. Misunderstanding

A Supposed Week of Yullen Fandom

Summary: Why are there only six days for Yullen week? I don't know, but this is one of the dedicated entries.

Warnings: There may be OOC-ness, and a small amount of cursing and illegal activity to come ;D

-

-

-

**Misunderstanding**

-

-

-

"You did _what_ to me while I was drunk?!" Allen shrieked.

Kanda crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Che. Why are you making such a big fuss about it? You were practically asking for it. 'Kanda, Kanda!' Just like a little dog. So I gave it to you."

Letting out a moan that made Kanda shiver, Allen buried his face in his arms. "That's not something I wanted to hear, Kanda…"

"Che. Would you rather I told you all the little details? Like how, when I unbuttoned your pants, yo—"

"Gaaah!" Allen cried, covering his ears.

Rolling his eyes, Kanda deepened his grimace. "What's wrong with you? It's not like it was a big deal."

The college student lifted his head just enough to glare at his boyfriend. "Who said I wanted to do it with you in the first place, BaKanda?"

The senior was taken aback, obviously startled, but Allen didn't really care.

"It's one thing to wake up the morning after getting drunk with a splitting headache—I was actually expecting that, but it's another to find that your _ass_ hurts for some damn reason that you don't remember!"

Kanda raised an eyebrow as Allen slammed his head against the table, groaning once more and clutching his head. His pale hand blindly tapped around for a glass of water, which he put to his lips and took a large swig out of before setting it back down and rubbing his temples tiredly.

"Just… just go away, BaKanda. I hate you," he said venomously, glaring at him with all the strength he could muster.

The older man sat there for another moment before complying, glancing back at the tired college student still sitting at the table.

… _Damn. Maybe I shouldn't have done that, after all,_ he thought to himself. He smirked at the thought of Allen sprawled across his bed, naked; but the haughty expression quickly disappeared.

"_I hate you."_

Kanda stopped in his tracks at the uncharacteristic lingering of thoughts. Snorting—and giving a tired "che"—he walked off. He'd deal with the bean sprout later.

-

Lavi, who had been watching from across the café, slid onto the chair across from Allen and grinned.

"I heard you had a rocking night with Kanda last night," he lilted cheerfully.

"Don't remind me," Allen groaned, further burying his face in his arms. "I just wished I was sober for it."

The rabbit's eyes went ecstatic at the statement. "So you'd do it if I set you up for it again?" he asked eagerly.

Despite his spitting headache, Allen sat up and glanced at Lavi curiously. "… Wait. 'Again'? You mean that last night was your doing…?"

"I… didn't think you'd want to do it with Yuu-chan if you weren't drunk," he admitted. "But that's all in the past! I'll find some way to give you the best night of your life, bean sprout-chan, I promise!"

Allen gave Lavi a distrustful look before the searing headache came back once more. Clutching his head between firm hands, he groaned again and let his head collapse against the wooden table.

-

-

-

I must admit, that is a very weak misunderstanding, but I had the same problem here as with Date. xD;;

Anyway, the next is the last chapter… and hopefully, you've enjoyed this supposed "week", when it was only six days… xD

Sora Pwns x3


	7. Games

A Supposed Week of Yullen Fandom

Summary: Why are there only six days for Yullen week? I don't know, but this is one of the dedicated entries.

Warnings: There may be OOC-ness, and a small amount of cursing and illegal activity to come ;D

-

-

-

**Games**

-

-

-

Kanda was slightly hesitant to open the door to Lavi's house, for he heard incessant, obnoxious laughter from inside.

It was Saturday, June 13th—the week after Kanda had his fun in bed with Allen. The older man had done his best to avoid interaction with the bean sprout—the "I hate you" he had delivered stung, and that was a blow to Kanda's ego—but he wasn't sure he'd be able to avoid him today.

The reason why he had been standing in front of the rabbit's apartment was because it was the end of Allen's school semester, and he had done well in all of his classes. Kanda wasn't sure if he was supposed to be there. It was when he turned to leave that the door opened, accompanied by an obnoxious voice.

"Ah! Yuu-kun!"

… Well, there just went all hopes of escape.

"Ah! Kanda! Come in!" Lenalee grabbed his arm and dragged him inside as Allen came out of a room.

Upon seeing the older man, the white-haired teen stopped in his tracks. A faint, surprised smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"Ah… Kanda." The smile bloomed completely now, and Kanda couldn't help but let it twitch across his lips, too. "I haven't seen you all week. Come on in." The older man unconsciously walked in.

"… What the hell are you playing?" the older man asked upon seeing the multi-dotted mat and spinner.

Lavi rested an arm on Kanda's shoulder. "We were playing twister. You want to play, too, Kanda?"

"You'll have to watch out though, Kanda," Allen grinned as he sat by the mat. "I haven't lost yet."

And so, the game began.

It was a half hour after the start of the game that both Lavi and Lenalee had left in favor of a less erotic atmosphere.

-

-

-

… Man, what a pathetic ending. But at this point, I have essays to write for history and a research project on WWII for English. (… Wow. Inverted, much? Gosh, I hate 8th grade…) I'll fix this later, maybe, but I originally wrote this for it all to be in a one-shot, so I guess it's fine that it's all broken up… xD

And also-- sorry for the late update... I really wanted to be on time for Kanda's birthday, but my Honor Society beach clean-up took WAAAAAY longer than I expected, and couldn't get any access to the internet for a while.

What do you think? Drop me a review. :D

And again, I hope you enjoyed this supposed "week" of Yullen fandom.

Sora Pwns x3


End file.
